Ganbare ukechan !
by Hamote Kiika
Summary: Next Chapter Update!–Chap04. Lemon ! ? Kejar Renji terus, Rukia ! ! Inoue dan Ichigo udah mulai gituan ! ?–Alien menginvasi bumi err maksudnya Karakura ! Seluruh perempuan menjadi cowok seme yang siap memangsa para lelaki uke ! Warn: YAOI, typos ! Pair : MaleRukiaXRenji, MaleInoueXIchigo.
1. Chapter 00

**Ganbare, **_**u-ke-chan **_**!**

**Judul : **Ganbare, _u-ke-chan _! Chapter 00 by Hamote Kiika

**Fandom : **Siapa Tite Kubo ? Dia adalah pemilik semua karakter Bleach. Kalo Hamote Kiika adalah pemimpin dari alien yang ada dicerita ini…

**Rating : **untuk pertama kalinya, _**MATURE**_

**Peringatan : **Lemon Yaoi, Alien Homo, Semua karakter cewek menjadi cowok seme, semua karakter cowok menjadi uke, alur ngaselin, OC (Alien), OOC, typo(s), dkk

**Pairing : Rukia Kuchiki (male) **yang akan memangsa **Renji Abarai **(author gak rela) dan pemanis **Orihime Inoue (male) x** **Kurosaki Ichigo**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**00. Alien Homo dan Invasinya**

Alien mesum homo aneh menginvasi bumi uhum maksudku kota ini (Karakura)!

Mereka mengubah seluruh wanita menjadi pria. Pria tampan bergelar _seme _yang diselimuti nafsu birahi….

"Apa.. apa yang kau inginkan ! ?," setelah lama Renji berlari dan terhenti di suatu persimpangan jalan buntu.

"Seperti kau tau. Semenjak alien homo sialan itu menginvasi bumi (umm maksudku Karakura), cewek-cewek polos (ataupun tidak) mereka ubah menjadi 'lelaki' yang bertindak sebagai _seme _(termasuk aku). Dan kau, lelaki bumi _murni_, seharusnya diam saja dan 'meraung' dipelukanku," ucapnya seraya membuka kedua tangannya dan mencoba memeluk cowok _uke _incarannya itu.

"A.. Aku tidak mau ! Aku menolak ajakanmu ! !," tolak Renji, menepis kedua tangan si _seme _yang hendak memeluknya.

"Cih ! Lakukan saja kenapa ! ? Untuk kali ini aku hanya ingin memberikan 'tanda' di leher mulusmu itu. slrrp," lidahnya menjilat bagian atas mulutnya. Seolah nafsu birahinya telah mencapai puncak.

Ia, si cowok jangkung berambut hitam itu, berhasil memeluk Renji. Dan menggerai rambut merahnya yang menari-nari tertiup angin.

"Le… Lepaskan Rukia _aho_ ! !," ronta Renji.

Yah.. seperti kita lihat keadaannya sekarang ini bola berada di… lalu ia mengoper ke… dan dia pun menyerang dan akhirnyaa.. GOL ! (oi ! ini bukan acara sepak bola!)

Emm.. Maksudnya, dia Kuchiki Rukia, teman _perempuan_ Renji Abarai sejak kecil telah diubah menjadi _laki-laki _oleh alien homo sialan yang menginvasi kota mereka.

Sekarang posisi Renji sebagai _uke_, yang siap 'disantap' oleh Rukia.

Rukia hendak memberi _kissmark _di leher Renji.

Wajah Renji pun memerah. Matanya mulai menjatuhkan rintik-rintik air mata.

Tahu ada _segelincir _air mata yang jatuh dipipinya, Rukia menengadah melihat wajah Renji.

"Guaaaah ! Kenapa kau menangis ! ? Aku belum melakukan apa-apa padamu ! !," teriak Rukia kesal.

Disana Renji menangis seolah tidak rela keperawanan– keperjakaan–nya direbut.

_Aaaah, damn ! Kau saat menangis manis sekali ! ! _pikir Rukia sambil mengusap air mata Renji.

"GAAAAH ! ! ! SIAL ! !," teriak Rukia sembari meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya di kedua matanya yang tertutup lalu pergi meninggalkan Renji.

_Apa artinya ini. Apa dia membebaskanku ? _Tanya Renji dalam hati.

Dibalik dinding jalan buntu itu, terlihatlah sesosok makhluk kecil yang sedang memainkan _tablet_.

"Nona errr Tuan Rukia Kuchiki, 10 Point," ucapnya pelan sambil memainkan _tablet_nya.

~510~

Pagi itu minggu kedua musim gugur. Daun-daun kering berserakan dimana-mana.

"Pagi Renji ! ! !,"ucap orang dari belakang Renji, seolah mengejarnya.

"Hoi, Ichigo !," balas Renji.

"Gahahahahahaha ! Menunggu Rukia lagi,ya ?," ucapnya menyeringai, menggoda Renji.

"Kalau iya kenapa, masalah buat lo ?," ucap Author narsis seolah mengucapkan perkataan hati Renji. BUKAAAAN ! !

"Ahahahaha. Iya, seperti biasa. Lagian dia itu temanku semasa kecil, kan ?," jawab Renji yang diikuti cibiran Ichigo .

Tanpa aba-aba, Ichigo memecahkan keheningan, "ngomong-ngomong kamu merasakan hal yang aneh tidak kemarin malam ?"

"Haaaa ? Tidak, kok ? Kenapa ?"

"Kemaren aku SMS-an sama Inoue (secara dapet gratis SMS). Lalu SMS terakhir yang dikirimnya adalah tentang ia yang melihat cahaya biru aneh diluar rumahnya. Setelah SMS itu, dia tidak membalas SMS ku lagi….," nada ichigo khawatir.

"Lalu ?"

"Selain itu, tadi pagi juga tidak biasanya Karin dan Yuzu belum bangun. Padahal aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Aneh."

"Hmmm," jawab Renji singkat, membiarkan daun-daun berwarna coklat berguguran di tempat mereka berdua menunggu Rukia.

~510~

Setelah lama menunggu Rukia yang tak kunjung datang, akhirnya Renji dan Ichigo mencari alamaat~~ (jeng jeng!) bukan, bukan! ! Maksudku, mereka berdua pergi menuju sekolah mereka.

Entah ada angin apa, semua lelaki yang berada di Karakura berkumpul di sekolah Renji dan Ichigo (ataupun bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang ada disana).

Tak lama dari arah sekolah mereka (dan bangunan-bangunan tinggi lainnya), terdengar suara aneh, seolah menyapa mereka.

"_Ohayou_, cowok-cowok _uke_ pilihanku," sapanya menggema kota.

_Cih ! Orang bodoh macam apa yang mengucapkan 'salam menjijikan' seperti itu sepagi ini_, pikir Renji, seraya mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikiran Ichigo juga.

"_Ara ara _? kalian pasti bertanya ada apa,kan ? ?"

"Siapa yang nanya, geer lo !" Author narsis kembali menunjukkan suaranya *dipasung*.

"Yaaah~ seperti kalian tau saja…. Aku ini seorang alien yang akan menginvasi bumi ini…"

"Kriik kriik kriik" tawa jangkrik *author dicekek*

"Jadi.. untuk percobaan pertamaku menginvasi bumi, aku akan menginvasi kota ini terlebih dahulu. Fufufufufufufu," tawanya nista.

Ditengah tawa nistanya, akhirnya ada seseorang yang bertanya.

"_Nani _! ? Invasi ? ? Bagaimana caramu menginvasi kota ini, TUAN A-LI-EN ?," tanya seseorang berambut klimis di sebelah Renji, Ishida Uryuu.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, _megane uke _! !," serunya senang.

_Grrr siapa yang megane uke ! ? _gumam Ishida kesal.

"Asal kalian tau saja, aku telah mengubah seluruh PEREMPUAN di kota ini menjadi LAKI-LAKI. Jadi selamat menikmati 'hari _uke_' kalian mulai dari hari ini~~" ucapnya dengan senang dan lantang.

"Ooh iya, aku lupaa~~.. Sebentar lagi para 'perempuan' _seme _kalian akan segera bangun, tepat jam 8.15. Jadi, bersiap-siaplah, uke-uke ku ! ! _Jaa nee_~…," ucapnya dan suaranya pun menghilang dalam bising suara BBZZT.

~510~

Jam 8.15

Benar kata si makhluk jejadian itu ! !

Para perempuan (umm maksudnya laki-laki) berhamburan keluar dari singgah sananya..

Seolah menjadi manusia baru, mereka terbangun dengan wajah mesum mereka ("Kyaaaah," jerit author)

Didalam kelas, Ichigo sedang meng-_galau_ karena Inoue 'SMS gak pernah, nelpon gak pernah' (ngiklan =_=) lagi semenjak Inoue melihat cahaya biru yang dituliskan di SMS terakhirnya malam kemarin.

"Ohayou, I-chi-go-san," ucap seseorang dari belakangnya. Meniup telinga kiri Ichigo yang mungil.

Seolah tau bagian belakang telinga Ichigo adalah titik lemahnya, si orang itu terus meninggalkan nafas beratnya di telinga Ichigo. Dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hiyaaaaah~! ! Siapa ini ? ?," ucap Ichigo dengan muka dan telinga yang merah merona, menjauh dari orang itu dan terperanjat dari mejanya.

"Ohayou., Ichigo," ucap orang itu lagi, mengangkat tangan kanannya seolah mengucapkan 'halo'.

Saat itu suasana kelas kosong..

Gara-gara si alien bau itu, keadaan sekolah saat ini _labil_(? ?). Para siswa yang 'pemalas' kembali ke rumahnya.

"_Nani_ ? Siapa kau ? Kenapa kau mengetahui namaku ?," tanya Ichigo heran melihat sesosok laki-laki bertampang playboy dengan rambut coklatnya yang diikat kuda, seolah membuatnya tampan.

"Kau tidak mengingatku, Ichigo ?," tanyanya hampir menangis lalu terjongkok dipojokan kelas, pundung.

"_E..etoo.. _maafkan aku..," gelagap Ichigo panik, menghampiri cowok mesum bertampang playboy itu.

Seraya takut telah membuat anak orang menangis, Ichigo perlahan menundukkan wajahnya mendekati wajah si cowok playboy itu.

"_Daijobu _?," Tanya Ichigo dengan muka khawatir dan menempatkan kedua tangannya di pipi si playboy itu.

Tanpa ada petir ataupun guntur(? ?), si cowok playboy berambut coklat itu memegang kedua tangan Ichigo yang memegang kedua belah pipinya. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ichigo.

Tanpa permisi, si cowok playboy mesum itu menempatkan bibirnya diatas bibir Ichigo. Saat itu mulut Ichigo sedang terbuka, jadi dengan mudahnya si cowok bertampang playboy itu memasukkan lidahnya dan membiarkannya berjalan-jalan didalam mulut Ichigo.

_Hnnn.. deep kiss kah ?_ pikir ichigo, berusaha mencari oksigen untuk paru-parunya.

Setelah 2 menit. Ichigo meronta-ronta, memukul dadanya si pria mesum itu.

Lelaki itu akhirnya mengeluarkan lidah merahnya dari dalam mulut Ichigo, meninggalkan setetes saliva yang tergurai di bibir merah muda Ichigo.

"_Hnnn~_" desah Ichigo mengelap saliva si cowok mesum yang tertinggal dimulutnya dengan pipi hingga telinga yang merona merah sembari mencari oksigen.

"It's good, Ichigo ?," tanya cowok itu dengan tangan kanan merangkul pinggang Ichigo dan menatapnya.

"_Hnn~ _Yeeeaaah.. It's good~," gumam Ichigo yang masih mengelap bibir merah mudanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Ucapannya itu terdengar si cowok playboy. Sehingga membuat si cowok playboy senyum _sumringah_.

"Eeeeh~ ! ! ! Maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan PLAYBOY MESUM ! ! ! ? ?," teriak Ichigo salah tingkah, 180˚ berbeda dengan gumamannya yang tadi.

Ditengah keheningan itu, tiba-tiba…

"Selamat, Nona… umm maksudku Tuan Inoue, kau mendapatkan _first deep kiss_-nya Tuan Ichigo !," ucap seorang (ataukah seekor) makhluk kecil yang mengawasi mereka.

"HEEEEEEEE ! ! ! ! ? ? SIAPA KAU ! ? DAN... KAU BILANG INOUE ! ! ? (capslock kepencet :p)," teriak Ichigo terkejut, melepaskan diri dari si cowok _seme_ dan menunjukkan jari telunjuk kanan lentiknya ke makhluk kecil itu, lalu pada cowok bertampang playboy mesum bernama Inoue.

"Kau mendapatkan 100 Point ! !," ucap makhluk itu sembari memainkan _tablet _di tangannya.

"Cih ! hanya 100 Point !," ucap si cowok berambut coklat itu yang tak disangka ternyata Inoue.

"Sekarang Point-ku berapa ! ?," tanya Inoue dengan nada kesal.

"Pointmu 125, Tuan Inoue," ucap makhluk kecil itu.

"Tch !"

Dengan muka terkejut dan masih bingung, akhirnya Ichigo mengeluarkan kata-katanya,"A…. Apa maksudnya ini ! ?"

**Bersambung ala sinetron..**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Epilogituloh**

Hamote : _**MATURE **_! ? Gak nyangka….

Ichigo : (nendang Hamote) Situ kan yang buat ! !

Renji : e… eto.. uke dan seme itu apa ? (muka polos)

Ichigo : Masa ampun (sweatdrop + menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya)

Hamote : Bujubuneng (sweatdrop + muka gak nyangka + latar petir menggelegar)

Renji : (:D) ?

Ichigo + Hamote : Daripada ngejawab pertanyaannya si Renji, mending Nge-Riview cerita ini… Douzoo~ (mengacuhkan Renji)

Renji : (D:) ?

Renji to Ichigo :

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fic ini..

Mampir lagi,yaa~.. :D

**(**

**:**

**)**

**:**

**(**

**:**

**)**

Review-nyaa


	2. Chapter 01

**Ganbare, **_**u-ke-chan **_**!**

**Judul : **Ganbare, _u-ke-chan _! chapter 01 by Hamote Kiika

**Disclaimer : **Bleach oleh Tite Kubo dan Pasukan Alien Homo oleh Hamote Kiika

**Rating : **untuk saat ini masih _**MATURE**_

**Peringatan : **Lemon, _Kalimat dewasa _(mungkin), Semua karakter cewek menjadi cowok seme, semua karakter cowok menjadi uke, OC (Alien), OOC, typo(s), dkk

**Pairing : Orihime Inoue (male) x Ichigo Kurosaki**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**01. Selamat menjadi **_**Seme **_**!**

"Haaaa ! ? Hawrus mengumpwulhan tigaribwuh Pwoint ! ? Alien itwuh sudwah gila, yaa ! ?," teriak Ichigo tidak jelas karena tengah mengunyah _roti yakisoba _kesukaannya.

"Untuk itu, demi mengembalikanku ke 'bentuk perempuan', aku harus bisa meluluhkan hati laki-laki _murni _dari bumi ini umm... maksudku kota ini. Setiap aku melakukan hal _seme _padanya, aku akan mendapatkan Point untuk kembali ke 'tubuh perempuanku'," ungkap Inoue, tidak dimengerti oleh Ichigo.

Karena ke tidak mengertiannya, akhirnya Ichigo angkat bicara setelah menghabiskan _yakisoba_nya.

"Lelaki _murni _dari kota ini ? ? Hal _seme _? ?," tanya Ichigo dengan wajah bingung sembari memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Inoue yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

Lalu Inoue tanpa sengaja melihat rambut Ichigo dan akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan mata Ichigo.

_Kusooo ! ! ! ! ! Rambutnya yang berwarna oranye bergerak seolah masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan ! ! Dan lagi… mata berwarna coklat madu ituu….. Shit, Ichigo ! ! kenapa kau terlahir sebagai makhluk seindah ini ! ? _umpat Inoue dalam hatinya.

Inoue menutup kedua matanya, berpikir mesum tentang 'kecantikan' Ichigo.

"…Oi ! Inoue ! Kau kenapa ? ?," tanpa sadar kedua bola mata berwarna coklat madu itu langsung bertatapan dengan mata _dark grey_ Inoue.

_Dekat ! terlalu dekat ! _Teriak Inoue dalam hatinya

"Apakah kau sakit ? Mukamu berwarna merah..," ujar Ichigo menempelkan jidatnya di dahi Inoue, seolah mengukur suhu tubuhnya.

_Shiiit ! ! ! ! Aku bertatapan langsung dengan mata coklat madunya sedekat ini ! ? Apa yang harus kulakukan, niisan ? _gumam Inoue dalam hati seolah meminta jawaban pada kakaknya yang telah meninggal.

Setelah lama dengan posisi seperti itu, perlahan salah satu tangan Inoue merangkul pinggang Ichigo.

Seperti tahu Ichigo akan _bergidik merinding _dan melepaskan jidatnya dari dahi Inoue, salah satu lengan Inoue yang lainnya memegang dagu Ichigo. Membiarkan cowok berambut oranye itu menatap matanya Inoue.

Entah polos atau bodoh, Ichigo berkata, "Ada apa Inoue ? Kau sudah baikkan, ya? Tapi mengapa pandanganmu jadi seperti itu ? ?"

GUBRAK

Inoue menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja kantin.

~510~

Kemarin malam, ketika Rukia sedang asik berlatih biola dikamarnya, tiba-tiba ia melihat cahaya biru dari balik jendelanya. Dan ia pun pingsan, pingsan selama 10 menit.

"Apa yang terjadi ?," gumam Rukia masih terhuyung-huyung setelah bangun dari pingsannya.

Jam saat itu menunjukkan pukul 9.10 malam.

"Yoo ! ! Kau akhirnya bangun, Nona, eer.. Tuan Kuchiki Rukia," ucap makhluk kecil itu, berdiri tepat didepan Rukia.

"Heeeeeeee ! ? Siapa kamu ! ?," teriak Rukia terkaget sembari mundur menjauhi makhluk itu, masih terduduk.

_Aree ? Ada apa dengan suaraku ? Mengapa menjadi bass seperti suara cowok begini ? _tanya Rukia didalam hatinya.

Makhluk itu masih terdiam, membiarkan Rukia meraba-raba dadanya yang 'menyusut' dan menjadi bidang.

"APA YANG TERJADI DENGANKU ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ?," teriak Rukia masih meraba-raba dadanya.

"Baru mau kujelaskan (=_=)," bisik makhluk kecil berwarna putih-biru itu.

"Nani ! ?," Rukia kebingungan lalu melihat kearah makhluk itu.

Setelah Rukia masih terbingung dengan dadanya yang 'menyusut', makhluk itu pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Haloo, Tuan Rukia Kuchiki. Aku alien yang mengubahmu menjadi lelaki. Kami sedang menginvasi kotamu ini~~…."

"WHAT THE ! ?,"

Makhluk itu membungkam Rukia dengan 'penutup mulut' (pikir saja lakban) dari senjatanya.

"Ehem ! Baiklah, Tuan Kuchiki, akan kujelaskan. Untuk menginvasi bumi ini, pertama-tama kita akan menginvasi suatu kota untuk melihat _kelayakan _bumi untuk di invasi atau tidak."

"Naaah~… untuk itu, kami mengubah para wanita di kota ini menjadi pria berlabel _seme_," lanjutnya mengejutkan Rukia.

"Untuk mendapatkan 'tubuh wanita'mu kembali, kau harus 'memangsa' _lelaki tulen _dari kotamu ini dan kau akan mendapatkan Point untuk mengubah tubuhmu kembali ke 'bentuk' semula..,"

" !^&^!&^ $**( !," ungkap Rukia kesal sembari terus mencoba melepas 'penutup mulut' tersebut.

"Point yang harus kau kumpulkan adalah 3000 Point. Jadi, selamat menjadi _seme _untuk besok dan seterusnya sampai kau mendapatkan 3000 Point dan kembali ke 'tubuh semula', Tuan Kuchiki Rukia !"

"Hummm GWUAAH ! ! APA MAKSUDMU ITU ! ? ?," ucap Rukia setelah 'penutup mulut'nya terlepas.

"_Oyasumi_, Tuan Kuchiki Rukia. Ooh iya, besok kau akan terbangun jam 8.15 pagi. _Jaa neee_," ucap makhluk itu loncat melalui jendela Rukia sembari menyebarkan asap berwarna biru dari 'bom' yang dilemparnya.

"U.. uhuk.. uhuk.. Apa ini ? ? Hoi ! _matee kore _makhluk kecil ! ! ! uhuk uhuk," teriak Rukia terbatuk-batuk dan tak lama kemudian ia tertidur.

~510~

Pagi esoknya jam 08.15

"Emm… jam berapa ini ? ?," gumam Rukia tak jelas terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tertidur dilantai.

Menyadari jendelanya terbuka, Rukia _memelongokan_ kepalanya, melihat daun dari pohon di belakang rumahnya dan cicit-cuit burung.

Setelah itu dia menghampiri meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Mengambil jam weker yang berdiri disana.

Terkaget karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8.15, Rukia pun bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Ketika ia melihat wajahnya di cermin kamar mandi…

"WHAT THE–! ? ! ? ! ? SIAPA ITU YANG ADA DI CERMIN ! ? ! ! ?," terkaget melihat tampangnya sendiri dengan wajah kotak, rambut hitam sebahu yang acak-acakan, dan matanya yang kecil–mungkin sipit?. Lalu ia pun menubrukkan punggungnya ke dinding kamar mandi. Terduduk jatuh.

"APA-APAAN INI ! ?," tanyanya, melihat telapak tangannya yang 'tak mungil'.

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Ini hari pertamamu sebagai _seme_. Jadi kau harus terlihat menjadi lelaki bertampang dan bertubuh _seme_," ucap makluk kecil putih-biru kemarin dari balik bathtub.

"Lagian bukan hanya tubuh dan tampangmu saja, kook~. 'Bagian bawah'mu juga sudah kubuat menjadi 'ukurannya _seme_'," lanjut makhluk itu dan menunjukkan jari kusamnya ke organ vital Rukia.

Rukia pun dengan _respect _melihat apa yang ada dibalik celana piyamanya.

Dan ternyata benar ! Disana terjuntai 'alat vital laki-laki'.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ! ! !," teriak Rukia mengusir burung-burung yang bertengger di pohon.

~510~

Jam 09.30

"Bad Morning ! Gara-gara terlalu lama di kamar mandi, aku jadi beneran telat," ucap Rukia dalam hati, berjalan sempoyongan menuju sekolahnya.

_Ternyata makhluk putih-biru itu bukan mimpi… dan lagi tubuhku…_

"_KUSOOOOO _! ! ! ! ," umpat Rukia sembari menendang kaleng soda yang tergeletak dijalan.

"_Ittai _! !," teriak lelaki yang baru keluar dari gerbang rumahnya, memegang kepalanya yang terkena kaleng soda yang tadi ditendang Rukia.

"_Gomenn…. _Anda tidak apa-apa ? ?," ucap Rukia dengan suara bass-nya

"Ahahaha… Aku tidak apa-apa, kook," balas cowok berambut hitam acak-acakan seperti berandalan itu.

Setelah melihat wajahnya…

"_O… Omaeee _! ! ? ! Satsuki, kan ! ?," Rukia menunjuk cowok itu.

"Ha ? Rukia, ya ! ?," cowok yang bernama Satsuki itu pun menunjuk ke arah Rukia.

"HWEEEEEEEEEEH! ?," sekali lagi, Rukia (bersama Satsuki) berteriak mengganggu burung-burung yang sedang berkicau.

**Bersambung~ **

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Epologituloh**

Rukia : Perasaan aku terkejutnya lebay amat (=_=)

Inoue : Perasaan aku yang paling mesum (=A=")

Satsuki : Perasaan aku cuma muncul di akhir cerita (=m=)

Hamote : Perasaan gak ada yang ngundang kalian ke **Epilogituloh **ini (=3=)

Rukia + Inoue + Satsuki : (ngehajar Hamote)

Renji + Ichigo + Ishida : (tiba-tiba muncul) RnR pliis~ (pasang wajah super imut semua)

Rukia + Inoue + Satsuki : (tiba-tiba berubah jadi versi **male**-nya[? ?] dengan wajah mesum)

Hamote : (babak belur)


	3. Chapter 02

**Ganbare, **_**u-ke-chan **_**!**

**Judul : **Ganbare, _u-ke-chan _! chapter 02 by Hamote Kiika

**Disclaimer : **Bleach © Tite Kubo

**Rating : **untuk saat ini masih _**MATURE**_

**Peringatan : **Lemon, lime, jeruk bali(?), _adegan dewasa _(mungkin), Semua karakter cewek menjadi cowok seme, semua karakter cowok menjadi uke, OC (Alien), OOC, typo(s), dkk

**Pairing : **masih gitu-gitu aja =w= **Inoue x Ichigo **(cuma ngobrol aja,sih) plus adegan _panas _**? ? ? ? x Urahara**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**02. Hari ke Satu**

"Haha ! Kupikir hanya aku saja yang berubah menjadi 'laki-laki'," ucap Satsuki ringan.

Rukia hanya mendengarkan omongan dan tawa terkekeh-kekehnya Satsuki.

Ia melihat perawakan Satsuki.

_Buset ! dia jadi macho banget _pikir Rukia, membandingkan perawakannya yang kaku dengan perawakan Satsuki.

Tak lama dari sana, mereka pun melewati taman. Tanpa disangka, mereka mendengar suara 'eraman' dari seseekor (atau seseorang ?) dari dalam taman.

Saking penasarannya, mereka pun memasuki taman itu. mencari asal muasal 'eraman' yang mereka dengar.

"Berisik banget, sih ! Kucing macam apa nih yang kawin pagi-pagi begini ! ?," ucap Rukia kesal kepada Satsuki.

Satsuki hanya mengangkat bahunya, menandakan bahwa ia juga tidak tahu.

"_Hnnn haaah nggh~~…_"

Terdengar suara itu dari balik pohon yang dekat dengan mainan _jungkat-jungkit_.

Otomatis Satsuki dan Rukia bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dekat _perosotan_, melihat 'kucing yang lagi kawin' itu..

"_Aaah~… umm~…. _ku.. kumohon.. be.. berhenti.. aku.. sudah mau.. kee.. keluar…," ucap lelaki yang entah sedang berbicara dengan siapa.

"Tch ! Bertahanlah sedikit lagi ! Aku baru memasukkan punyaku !," teriak pria yang lainnya.

Seolah salah tempat telah mendengarkan aksi vulgar, Rukia bermaksud untuk pergi dari persembunyiannya dengan acuh-tak-acuh.

Sesaat sebelum Rukia ingin berdiri. Satsuki mencegahnya.

"Tunggu dulu…," bisik Satsuki

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri," lanjut Satsuki berkeringat dingin.

"Haaa ?," Rukia kembali terduduk.

"Bi… Bisakah kita lihat siapa yang melakukan itu ? Aku merasa kenal dengan suaranya…," bisik Satsuki lagi.

Satsuki berbicara pelan, "Dalam hitungan ke-3, kita berbalik bersama-sama untuk melihatnya."

_Whatever. Mau ngeliat, kek. Mau nyegah, kek. Mau ngerekam, kek. Sendiri aja.. Jangan ngajak-ngajak gue. _batin Rukia.

Tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk menyetujui untuk melihat 'kedua kucing yang lagi kawin' itu.

"Sa… Satu…," ucap Satsuki _deg-degan_.

"Du.. Dua….. Ti… Ti.. Tig…"

_Cepet dong ngomong tiganya ! !_

"Tiga !"

Secara serempak, Rukia dan Satsuki melihatnya dari balik semak-semak.

U… URAHARA-SENSEI !

Dan itu..

_DOG STYLE _! ?

_Siapa laki-laki dibelakangnya itu ?_ tanya Rukia dalam hati, menyipitkan matanya.

Tetapi ia tidak dapat melihat laki-laki yang 'menyerang' Urahara-Sensei, karena Satsuki segera menyeretnya meninggalkan taman.

~510~

Kembali ke sekolah, dimana Inoue masih berusaha menjelaskan 'apa yang terjadi pada dirinya' kepada Ichigo. Waktu saat itu menunjukkan jam 09.30 pagi.

"Jadi.. Apa maksud lelaki _murni _itu, Inoue ?"

"Lelaki _murni _itu seperti kamu, Abarai, Ishida. Yang memang sudah terlahir sebagai laki-laki di Bumi ini," ucap Inoue, menjelaskan pada Ichigo yang sedang berjalan disebelahnya.

Yup, mereka sedang berjalan berdua di koridor sekolah. Menuju kelas mereka.

"Umm…," ucap Ichigo sambil meminum sekaleng _oolong ocha_ yang ia beli di mesin minuman.

"Lalu, hal _seme _itu apa ?," ucap Ichigo polos kepada Inoue.

_Kau itu polos banget atau bodoh banget sih, Ichigo ! ? _Umpat Inoue dalam hatinya, kesal dengan keluguan Ichigo.

"Kau ingin mengetahui hal _seme _itu apa hem, Ichigo ? ?," goda Inoue kepada Ichigo.

"Umm !," Ichigo menangguk lalu melihat lawan bicaranya itu setelah meneguk _oolong ocha_-nya sampai habis.

Inoue tersenyum, lalu membalikkan pandangannya ke arah Ichigo.

Tanpa sengaja pun mereka bertemu pandang (Readers : Author ngeselin, bertemu pandang mulu =w=)

Lalu Inoue mendorong Ichigo hingga menubruk dinding koridor.

"_I… Ittai.._ kau kenapa, Inoue ? Sakit lagi ? ?," tanya Ichigo terhimpit antara dinding koridor dan tubuh Inoue.

Dengan nada kesal Inoue menjawab, "Iya ! Aku memang sedang 'sakit' gara-gara kamu !"

Dengan wajah kebingungan dan khawatir, Ichigo pun memeluk Inoue, melepaskan kaleng _oolong ocha_-nya ke lantai. Meraba punggung Inoue.

"Mananya yang sakit ? Apa gara-gara tadi pagi sewaktu di kelas ? Atau sewaktu di kantin ? Ma… Maafkan aku telah membuatmu sakit…," ucap Ichigo lugu, penuh penyesalan.

Inoue pun tertawa mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kata-kata itulah yang akan keluar dari mulut Ichigo.

"_Na.. Nani _? ? Ke.. Kenapa kau tertawa ?," ujar Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dari Inoue.

"Kau ini lugu, polos atau bodoh sih, Ichigo ? Hahahaha…," ucap Inoue kepada Ichigo.

"A… Apa katamu ! ? Aku bodoh ! ?," tak terima di bilang begitu, dengan muka merah karena marah, Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya lalu mengambil kaleng _oolong ocha _yang tadi dijatuhkannya. Meninggalkan Inoue yang masih tertawa.

Sadar dirinya ditinggalkan Ichigo, Inoue pun mengejarnya dari belakang. Dengan masih tertawa.

"Kau mau kemana, Ichigo ?," tanya Inoue, menahan tawanya.

"Aku mau ke kelas !," ucap Ichigo marah sambil membuang kaleng _oolong ocha _ke tempat sampah.

"Tu… Tunggu aku…," ucap Inoue, mengejar Ichigo sambil menahan tawanya.

_Ternyata aku tidak salah memilihmu sebagai uke-ku, Ichigo. _ucap Inoue dalam

hatinya, merasa bangga.

~510~

Kembali ke Rukia dan Satsuki, saat itu sudah jam 10 pagi.

Setelah lelah berlari meninggalkan taman, Satsuki dan Rukia berhenti diperempatan jalan menuju sekolah mereka.

Hosh sosh hosh…

"Ke… Kenapa kau menyeretku, Satsuki ! ? sosh hosh," Rukia memarahi Satsuki sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Hah… Habisnya… Hosh sosh hosh," ucap Satsuki tidak jelas karena lelah berlari.

Setelah lama mereka berhenti diperempatan itu untuk memulihkan napas mereka. Rukia pun tersadar untuk melihat jam.

Jam 10.07 ! ?

"HUWAAAAH ! ! ! ?"

"Ada apa, Rukia ?," tanya Satsuki.

Rukia memperlihatkan jamnya ke arah Satsuki.

"SEKARANG SUDAH JAM 10 ! ? BAGAIMANA AKU BISA SETELAT INI ! ? AKU KAN MURID YANG TIDAK PERNAH TELAT ! ?," ucap Rukia panik.

Satsuki menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya.

_Biasa aja kalii (=,=) _ujar Satsuki dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba, dari arah seberang jalan, mereka berdua melihat dua sosok yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

_Sepertinya aku kenal dengan lelaki berambut oranye itu. Tapi, siapa cowok berambut coklat disebelahnya itu ? _ucap Rukia dalam hatinya.

Tebak siapa yang dilihat Rukia…

Penasaran ?

Tunggu di Chapter selanjutnyaa~~

Jaa nee XD

**To be Continued**

**:**

**:**

**:  
:**

**:**

**:**

**Epilogituloh**

Rukia + Satsuki : haaah~ (menghela nafas)

Hamote : Kenapa kalian ? (bertanya heran sambil mencari kerang[? ?])

Rukia : (menggandeng lengan kanan Hamote)

Satsuki : (menggandeng lengan kiri Hamote)

Rukia + Satsuki : (menyeret Hamote)

Hamote : (sweatdrop) Apa-apaan ini ! ?

Rukia + Satsuki : (melempar Hamote ke laut)

Hamote : Huwaaaaaaaaah~~~~! ! ! JBYUR

Rukia + Satsuki : Terimakasih telah membaca dan… mohon Review-nya (dengan tampang dingin)


	4. Chapter 03

**Ganbare, **_**u-ke-chan **_**!**

**Judul : **Ganbare, _u-ke-chan _! Chapter 03 by Hamote Kiika

**Disclaimer : **Jika Tite Kubo menyatakan Bleach adalah miliknya, maka aku menyatakan Hitsugaya dan Renji adalah milikku (ditabok ama FG Hitsugaya dan Renji).

**Rating : **untuk sekarang mah **Teen **kali ya.

**Peringatan : **Lemon turun pangkat jadi jeruk nipis, Semua karakter cewek menjadi cowok seme, semua karakter cowok menjadi uke, OC (Alien), OOC, Typos, dkk.

**Pairing : **gak panas-panas (mengingat turun rated) dari **Orihime Inoue (male) x Ichigo Kurosaki **dan **Rukia Kuchiki (male) x Renji Abarai**

**03. Masalah**

"I… Ichigo ! ?," teriak Rukia, menunjuk ke lelaki berambut oranye yang ada di seberang jalan.

Satsuki pun melihat ke arah orang yang ditunjuk Rukia.

Orang yang ditunjuk Rukia itu melihat ke arah Rukia. Menyipitkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"_Daree _? ?," ucap Ichigo, bingung.

Lelaki yang bersama Ichigo melihat ke objek yang sedang dilihat Ichigo.

"Wooooh ! ! Rukia ! ? Satsuki ! ?," ucap si lelaki bertampang playboy itu, membelototkan matanya ke arah dua orang yang diteriakinya.

"Heeh ! ?," Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah si cowok yang ada di sebelahnya. Dengan tampang tak menyangka bahwa kedua lelaki yang ada di seberang jalan itu adalah Rukia dan Satsuki.

Akhirnya, si lelaki dan Ichigo pun menyebrangi jalan, menghampiri Rukia dan Satsuki.

"Siapa kamu ! ?," tanya Rukia dan Satsuki berbarengan ke si cowok berambut coklat yang di ikat kuda itu.

"Jahatnya kalian tidak mengenaliku," ucap cowok itu mencibir.

"Ini aku, Inoue. Orihime Inoue," ucap lelaki bertampang playboy itu dengan menunjukkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ke arahnya.

Dengan mulut ternganga dan muka terkejut, Rukia dan Satsuki berteriak, "Inoue ! ! ? ? ! ?"

"Yup !," ungkap Inoue, tersenyum.

Dengan tampang _nyebelinnya_, Inoue memegang tangan kanan Ichigo dan merangkul pinggangnya.

"Nah, Satsuki, Rukia. Perkenalkan ini _uke-ku_, Ichigo," dengan muka _sumringah_, Inoue memeluk Ichigo lalu mencium keningnya.

Ichigo yang saat itu masih _telmi _dan _gak connect _atas ucapan Inoue, hanya bisa terdiam bengong karena keningnya dikecup Inoue.

DEG !

_Sa.. Sakit.. Kenapa hatiku jadi sakit begini ! ? _pikir Rukia dan Satsuki dengan mengepalkan tangan mereka di dada masing-masing.

~510~

Di Sekolah, di waktu yang sama.

"Gah ! Kenapa murid-murid pada pulang ke rumahnya, sih ! ? Gara-gara ada invasi aja, mereka mengurungkan niat mereka untuk belajar ! ? Dasar pemalas semuaa !," teriak seseorang yang tadi disebut _megane uke _oleh si alien dari ruang OSIS, sedang membereskan dokumen-dokumen.

_Apakah 'invasi' ini hanya drama dari ketua OSIS semata untuk merayakan festival sekolah minggu depan, ya ? Tapi bukannya terlalu cepat kalau drama ini dimulai dari sekarang ? _pikirnya, menganalisis.

"Yah.. _Whatever _lah cara si Ketua OSIS itu mau bagaimana juga. Gak penting juga kalo aku pikirin," ucapnya, berjongkok merapikan dokumen-dokumen ke rak.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'cara si Ketua OSIS', Ishida ?," ucap seseorang dari arah pintu OSIS dengan nada tinggi.

Ishida sweatdrop mendengar suara itu dan berbalik melihat kearah orang tersebut.

Masuklah lelaki berperawakan _kecil _itu ke dalam Ruang OSIS.

"Ke.. Ketua OSIS ! ? Tu… Tumben ke Ruang OSIS…," ujar Ishida, berkaringat dingin.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'tumben' itu, hah ! ?," ucap si Ketua OSIS berambut putih sambil menjitak Ishida.

"Adadadaw !," rintih Ishida sambil memegang kepalanya yang tadi di jitak.

Ia melihat kearah ketua OSIS tersebut sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dijitak lalu bertanya, "Eh ? _Ano.. _tumben gak sama Wakil Rangiku, Ketua Hitsugaya ?"

"Mungkin dia sedang mencari 'cowok-cowok muda'. Seperti kita tahu kan, dia itu 'tante girang'," ungkap Hitsugaya cuek.

_Ketua yang aneh. Masa rekan sendiri dibilang 'tante girang' ? ? Ckckck _ucap Ishida dalam hati, sweatdrop.

~510~

Ditempat lain, Rangiku Matsumoto baru terbangun karena ulah 'makhluk kecil biru'

10:16

"Bangun, oi ! ! ! !," teriak makhuk mungil berwarna putih-biru (dengan toa) kepada manusia berambut coklat kemerah-merahan yang masih tertidur.

"Heum….." ucap manusia itu terbangun sambil mengelap _iler_-nya.

"Akhirnya bangun juga…"

"Heem… Siapa? Dimana ?," manusia itu–Rangiku Matsumoto–melindur sambil mengucek matanya.

Makhluk kecil biru yang bersamanya pun kehilangan kesabaran lalu menendang perut sixpack-nya Rangiku.

"Guaah ! Siapa itu ! ? Berani-beraninya memukul perutku ! !,"bentaknya dengan nada kesal.

"Bangun juga kau, Rangiku tukang tidur !"

"WHAT––! ? Siapa yang bilang hal itu padaku ! ?"

Ia terbelalak melihat makhluk biru-putih kecil berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hei ! ? Apaan kamu ! ?"

"Tch ! Sudah jangan banyak bicara ! ! Cepat kau pergi kesekolahmu ! ?"

"Berani sekali kau menyuruhku ! ?"

"Gah ! Aku berani menyuruhmu karena aku pengumpul pointmu, tau ! !"

"Whaaat ! ? Point apaan ?," ucap Rangiku dengan nada tinggi.

Sang makhluk kecil menutup telinganya (emang punya?) dan berkata pada Rangiku, "Kamu gak nyadar, hah ! ? Lihat tubuhmu ! !"

Rangiku pun segera berlari kearah cermin terdekat dan….

"Huwaaaaaah ! ! ! ! Apa-apaan ini ! ? Mana tubuh bohai-ku ! ?"

"Eeeeer…..," sang makhluk (bersama author) hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Rangiku tadi.

Saat Rangiku sedang meraba-raba tubuh laki-lakinya, si alien kecil pun menarik ujung celana Rangiku dan berteriak, "Hoi ! Sudah tak ada waktu lagi, Matsumoto ! Kau harus segera mencari _uke_-mu ! !"

Rangiku pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat makhluk itu.

"Kau benar ! Aku harus mencari _uke muda_-ku !," teriak Rangiku senang dengan muka eem.. pedo sambil mengambil makhluk itu dan berlari keluar kamarnya.

Rangiku keluar dengan masih memakai baju tidurnya, lari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Hoi ! Setidaknya kau mandi dulu bodoh ! !," teriak makhluk kecil yang dirangkul Rangiku. Tapi kata-katanya itu ternyata dihiraukan oleh Rangiku.

~510~

Ichigo masih terdiam.

Inoue masih merangkul pinggang Ichigo.

Rukia dan Satsuki masih merasakan 'sakit hati' nya.

Hening sekejap hilang ketika seseorang dari sebrang memanggil Ichigo.

"Hoi, Ichigo !"

Ichigo berbalik, melapaskan diri dari pelukan Inoue.

"Renji !," balas Ichigo pada orang yang memanggilnya tersebut dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Renji pun melihat kanan-kiri sebelum menyebrang menghampiri Ichigo.

Ketika ia sampai di sebrang, " Teman-temanmu, Ichigo ?"

"Huum… Eeh… itu…"

"Renji…," ucap Rukia, berdiri dihadapan Renji.

Ketiga orang lainnya melihat mereka.

"Hum ? Siapa ya ? Kok bisa kenal saya ?," tanya Renji beruntun.

Sebelum terjadi sesuatu, Satsuki angat bicara.

"Aku ke sekolah duluan semuanya… Bye," ucap Satsuki menyebrang jalan menuju sekolahnya. Dia masih memegangi dadanya yang sakit.

Sementara itu Inoue meraih tangan Ichigo dan berkata, "Kami juga mau pulang. Mata ashita semuanya…"

"Eeeh… tapi…," Ichigo keburu diseret Inoue sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu ke Renji.

"Eeeh, Ichigo mau kemana ?," teriak Renji yang ditinggalkan Ichigo.

"Renji… Renji…," Rukia terus menyebut-nyebut nama Renji yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

Renji melihat ke muka Rukia yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"Huum… Kamu siapa ?," tanya Renji lagi melihat ke muka Rukia.

Rukia pun melihat ke wajah Renji. Mencoba menenggelamkan wajah Renji di bola mata hitamnya.

Lalu, secara spontan, Rukia pun memeluk Renji.

Renji terbelalak dan mulai meronta-ronta dipelukan Rukia.

"Hei, bung ! Kamu siapa ! ? Dan ngapain kamu meluk-meluk saya ! ?," ronta Renji.

"Renji…," hirau Rukia, kembali menatap Renji.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan Rukia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Renji.

Dan bibir mereka pun bersentuhan.

_Whaaat–! ? _teriak Renji dalam hatinya.

Renji segera mendorong Rukia hingga tubuh Rukia menabrak Dinding yang ada dibelakangnya.

Renji mengelap bibirnya menggunakan ujung langan bajunya lalu menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kearah Rukia.

"Kau mencari masalah denganku ya, temannya Ichigo ! ?"

"Re… Renji ini aku, Ru…"

Sebelum Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya Renji telah pergi berlari menjauhinya.

"Renji ! ! !," teriak Rukia mengejar Renji.

**To Be Continued**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Epilogituloh**

Hamote : Setelah Hiatsu beberapa lama, tingkat ke-lemon-an saya jadi menurun… (merenung di taman kota)

Para uke : (dalam hati) Syukurlah… (menghelakan nafas lega)

Para seme : (dalam hati) Yaaaah... (kecewa)

Hamote : Jadi, doakan saya semoga ke-lemon-an saya kembali muncul di chap selanjutnya, minna ! ! (berteriak ditengah taman kota)

Para seme : (dalam hati) Akan selalu kami doakan ! ! (mata berbinar)

Para uke : (merinding disko)

Hamote : Review atau nggak terserah para pembaca. Udah di Read aja saya bersyukur (nangis bahagia).


	5. Chapter 04

**Ganbare, **_**u-ke-chan **_**!**

**Judul : **Ganbare, _u-ke-chan _! Chapter 04 by Hamote Kiika

**Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo. Eh, katanya Bleach udah tamat, ya ? (Author ngajak ngobrol)

**Rating :** _**MATURE **_kembali ! ! ! *otakku udah kembali ke-lemon-annya XD*

**Peringatan : **Lemon deh ! XD, Semua karakter cewek menjadi cowok seme, semua karakter cowok menjadi uke, OC (Alien), OOC, Typos, dkk

**Pairing : **mau **Orihime Inoue (male) x Ichigo Kurosaki **atau **Rukia Kuchiki (male) x Renji** **Abarai**, Minna ? Dua-duanya ada, kok XDD

**04. Kali Pertamamu ?**

**Renji POV**

_Shit ! apa-apaan orang itu ! ? Kenapa dia mengejarku ! ? _umpat Renji dalam hatinya.

Renji berlari, berusaha menjauh dari lelaki berambut hitam yang mencium bibirnya tadi.

"Renji ! ! !," teriak lelaki itu.

"Shit !," endus Renji sambil terus berlari.

"Apa maumu, hah ! ?," teriak Renji pada lelaki itu.

Renji berlari cepat melewati lorong-lorong. Sampai ia terhenti karena tak ada jalan lagi didepannya lagi a.k.a. jalan buntu.

Renji berbalik melihat ke lelaki berambut hitam itu.

"Apa maumu ! ?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Renji…"

"Kau…"

Namun kata-kata Renji terpotong oleh teriakan lelaki itu, "Aku Rukia ! !"

Renji terbelalak mendengar perkataan lelaki tadi.

"Eh ?"

"Aku Rukia, Renji."

"Hah ?," Renji terpojok pada tembok jalan buntu tersebut dan terdiam.

Rukia melihat Renji yang terpojok. Terlihat Renji sedang _shock _mendengar perkataan Rukia tadi.

Disana Rukia melihat Renji yang bercucuran keringat karena dikejarnya tadi. Keringat Renji membasahi lehernya yang jenjang dan terdengar nafas Renji yang sedikit tersenggal-senggal.

_Gulp ! Shit ! _umpat Rukia melihat pemandangan menggoda itu.

Rukia diam-diam menghampiri Renji yang masih _shock_.

"Apa yang kau inginkan," ucap Renji yang melihat Rukia tengah mengendap-endap kearahnya.

"Tch !," Rukia merasa acara mengendap-endapnya terganggu oleh ucapan Renji tersebut.

"Seperti yang kau tau, Renji. Semenjak alien homo itu menginvasi Karakura, seluruh perempuan mereka ubah menjadi 'lelaki' yang bertindak sebagai _seme_. Dan kau seharusnya diam saja dan 'meraung' dipelukanku," ucap Rukia, sudah tak tahan dengan hasratnya.

Renji baru mengingat ucapan alien homo tadi pagi.

_Ah, Fuck !_ umpat Renji dalam hati sambil melihat kearah Rukia yang mendekatinya dan berusaha memeluk Renji.

"A… Aku tidak mau ! Aku menolak ajakanmu ! !," tolak Renji, menepis kedua tangan Rukiayang hendak memeluknya.

"Tch !," Rukia kesal atas perilaku Renji tadi. Tapi rasa kesalnya terobati setelah melihat leher Renji yang basah karena keringat.

"Lakukan saja kenapa ! ? Untuk kali ini aku hanya ingin memberikan 'tanda' di leher mulusmu itu. Slurp…," ucap Rukia dengan nada mesum sambil menjilatkan lidahnya ke bagian atas mulutnya.

Rukia pun berhasil memeluk Renji dan menggerai rambut merah Renji.

Renji kaget dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Lepaskan Rukia _aho_ ! !," ronta Renji dalam pelukan Rukia.

Rukia menghiraukan rontaan Renji dan hendak memberi _kissmark _di leher Renji.

Wajah Renji pun memerah. Lalu Renji pun mulai menangis.

Setetes air mata Renji jatuh dipipi Rukia. Rukia menengadah dan melihat wajah Renji yang merah dan air matanya yang terus berjatuhan.

"Huaaaah ! Kenapa kau menangis ! ? Aku belum melakukan apa-apa padamu ! !," teriak Rukia.

Renji terus terisak-isak dan badannya gemetaran seolah dia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya.

Rukia yang merasakan Renji gemetaran pun melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat ke wajah Renji dengan sweatdrop.

_Aaaah, damn ! Kau saat menangis manis sekali ! ! _pikir Rukia, mengusap air mata Renji yang jatuh dipipinya.

"GAAAAH ! ! ! SIAL ! !," teriak Rukia, bimbang pada dirinya. Ia galau antara pilihan melanjutkan aksinya tadi atau meninggalkan Renji.

Namun karena Rukia merasa kasihan pada Renji yang belum siap diambil keperjakaannya, Rukia pun meninggallkan Renji.

"Heeh ?," ucap Renji dengan nada gemetar melihat Rukia yang pergi meninggalkannya.

_A… Apa artinya ini. Apa dia membebaskanku ? _tanya Renji dalam hatinya.

Renji pun duduk terjatuh dan menyenderkan badannya pada tembok. Lalu ia melanjutkan tangisannya.

"Huuwweeeeeeeh~~…."

Dibalik dinding jalan buntu itu, sesosok makhluk kecil tengah memainkan _tablet_-nya.

"Nona errr Tuan Rukia Kuchiki, 10 Point," ucapnya pelan.

"Huum… Payah juga dia," lanjutnya dengan senyum kecut, mengejek Rukia.

~510~

**Ichigo POV**

"Kita mau kemana, Inoue ?," ucap Ichigo yang diseret oleh Inoue.

"Jelas pulang, dong," balas Inoue santai.

"Huuum…," Ichigo mengangguk.

"Tapi rumahku kearah sana," lanjut Ichigo ke jalan yang menuju ke rumahnya.

Inoue berhenti, mengakibatkan Ichigo yang ada dibelakangnya menubruk punggung Inoue.

"Aduh," Ichigo mengusap hidungnya.

Inoue berbalik kearah Ichigo. Menatapnya.

Ichigo balas menatap Inoue.

Ichigo merasa aneh dengan tatapan serius Inoue.

"Hum ? Kenapa, Inoue ?"

Tiba-tiba Inoue tersenyum _sumringah _dan menggendong Ichigo ala _bridal style_.

"Eh ?," Ichigo sweatdrop.

"Kita mau kemana, Inoue ? ?"

"Pulaaang~…," teriak Inoue senang.

"Hah ? Tapi kan…"

Inoue menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Ichigo. Lalu melepaskannya.

Ichigo menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan pipinya merona merah.

Inoue berbisik pada telinga Ichigo, "Kita akan pulang ke rumahku."

Inoue menjauhkan mukanya lalu melihat raut wajah Ichigo.

"Kuharap hari pertama ini akan menjadi menyenangkan," lanjut Inoue dengan senyumnya yang (kata author) menyebalkan.

"Heeh ! ?"

~510~

"HOI, Tuan Inoue ! Buka pintunya ! !," teriak makhluk kecil biru-putih didepan rumah Inoue.

Umm…

Biar gak bingung,

Cerita sebelumnya : Inoue sampai dirumahnya dengan menggendong Ichigo ala _bridal style_. Makhluk kecil biru-putih itu mengejar mereka, berusaha mencatat point Inoue atas apa yang dilakukan Inoue pada Ichigo. Tetapi Inoue cepat-cepat menutup pintu rumahnya, seolah tak ingin makhluk kecil itu mengganggu acaranya…

Yak, lanjutan dari paragraf awal…

Inoue menghiraukan teriakan makhluk itu dan menurunkan Ichigo dari gendongannya.

"Ummm… Inoue, makhluk itu terus berteriak. Sepertinya ia ingin masuk," ucap Ichigo innocent.

Inoue merasa kesal dengan ucapan Ichigo tadi.

"Jadi kau ingin makhluk kecil itu memasuki wilayahku, Ichigo ?," ucap Inoue dengan muka seram. Menghimpit Ichigo ke pintu rumahnya.

Ichigo berkeringat dingin melihat tampang marah Inoue.

Ichigo yang merasa bersalah membuat Inoue marah, memejamkan matanya dan memajukan bibirnya.

Inoue yang masih marah merasa bingung.

"Apa maksudmu ?," tanya Inoue.

"Maaf telah membuatmu marah," ucap Ichigo membuka matanya.

"Kau menginginkanku, kan ? Silahkan…," lanjut Ichigo, kembali menutup matanya dan menyarahkan dirinya pada Inoue.

Inoue yang merasa sudah diperbolehkan melakukan sesuatu oleh Ichigo pun memulai aksinya.

Teriakan makhluk kecil itu tiba-tiba lenyap, membuat Inoue makin tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku mulai, ya…," ucap Inoue pada Ichigo yang dihimpitnya.

Inoue pun memulainya dengan ciuman antara kedua bibir mereka.

"Huuum…," muka Ichigo memerah, tahu bibir Inoue mennyentuh bibirnya.

Ichigo membiarkan mulutnya terbuka seolah menyuruh lidah Inoue bermain dengan lidahnya. Inoue yang tahu hal itu pun memasukkan lidahnya. Menempelkan lidahnya dengan lidah Ichigo. Membiarkan lidah mereka saling bertukar cairan saliva. Inoue yang merasa nafas Ichigo mulai tersenggal-senggal, menggigit lidah Ichigo.

"Aaah…," Ichigo melepaskan lidah Inoue dari mulutnya, bernafas berat.

Inoue melihat wajah Ichigo yang sudah merah padam dan merasakan nafas berat yang dikeluarkan Ichigo.

Ia pun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinya Ichigo. Menjilat daun telinga Ichigo.

"Huuu… Aaah…"

Inoue merasakan bagian bawah Ichigo telah berdiri. Mengenai bagian bawahnya yang masih tertutup oleh celana panjangnya.

Lalu ia pun menurunkan lidahnya menuju leher Ichigo. Menjilat-jilat dan menggigit jakun Ichigo, lalu memberikan _kissmark _di leher Ichigo.

"Uuuuh… Aaah… I… Inoue… Sudah mmm waktunya, kan ?," ucap Ichigo yang merasa bagian bawahnya sudah menegang.

"Aku belum bermain dengan _nipples_-mu, Ichigo."

Inoue memainkan jari-jarinya di _nipples _Ichigo yang masih tertutupi baju dan blazer sekolah.

"Haaangh~…. Bi… Biarkan aku membuka bajuku…," ucap Ichigo. Ia merasa panas atas adegan yan mereka lakukan.

Inoue menatap Ichigo yang telah dibanjiri keringat lalu menciumnya.

"Biar aku saja yang membukakannya, Ichigo," ucap Inoue setelah mencium Ichigo.

Inoue membuka baju Ichigo dengan tidak sabaran, merusaknya. Ia memandang _nipples _pink Ichigo dengan mupeng (muka pengen), ingin menjilatnya.

Tapi tangan Ichigo yang sedari tadi merangkul pundaknya menutupi _nipples_-nya.

"Ja… Jangan… Jangan sentuh _nipples _!," ucap Ichigo menutupi dadanya.

Muka Ichigo yang begitu manis. Dengan rona merah dipipi, tetesan saliva yang menjuntai dibawah bibirnya, air mata yang hanya menetes sesekali, bagian bawahnya yang berdiri dan keringat yang bercucuran ditubuhnya.

_Ah ! My–! ! ! _teriak Inoue dalam hatinya.

Penisnya pun berdiri, menyenggol penis Ichigo.

"Uh ! Kyaaah !," teriak Ichigo, merasa ada sesuatu yang menyenggol bagian bawahnya.

"Uuh ! Shit ! ?," Inoue melihat bagian bawahnya yang berdiri.

"Ayo kita keluarkan sama-sama Ichigo !"

"Eeeeh ? ?"

Inoue membuka celananya dan celana Ichigo.

"Hyaaaa ! !," Ichigo berteriak lagi.

Inoue membungkam mulut Ichigo dengan tangannya.

"Apakah ini kali pertamamu, Ichigo ?," tanya Inoue, menatap Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangguk pelan, Inoue pun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Ichigo.

Inoue menamparkan telapak tangannya kejidatnya, seolah tak percaya ini adalah kali pertama Ichigo.

_Baiklah, Inoue ! Tenangkan dirimu… _batin Inoue menenangkan dirinya.

Ia pun meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Ichigo dengan tangan kirinya. Membiarkan Ichigo menggenggam penisnya.

"Eeeh ? ?," muka Ichigo memerah.

Inoue menggenggamkan tangan kanannya di penis Ichigo.

"Hyaaah ! ?," Ichigo merasa aneh karena penisnya dipegang oleh orang lain.

"Nah, Ichigo. Tirukan apa yang kulakukan !," perintah Inoue.

Inoue pun mengocok penis Ichigo.

"Uuugh…. Aaaaah…," rintih Ichigo ketika penisnya dikocok Inoue.

Ichigo pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Inoue dengan sedikit gemetaran.

"Aaah ! _Shit_–! !," Inoue pun merintih ketika penisnya dikocok.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, cairan putih pun keluar dari penis mereka.

"Hah hah hah haaah…," mereka ngos-ngosan setelah melakukan hal itu.

"Bagaimana Ichigo, kali pertamamu ?," tanya Inoue dengan muka mesum dan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Ichigo memandang Inoue dan meneteskan air mata.

"Huuueeeeeeeh…," tangis Ichigo dengan muka merah padam.

**~TBC~**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Epilogituloh !**

Rukia : Perasaan pernah ditulis tuh adegan gue dengan Renji.

Hamote : Itu yang ada di chap 00. Silahkan koreksi…

Rukia : Pantas…

Inoue : (tiba-tiba muncul) Huaah ! Kirain aku bakal nge-XXX Ichigo ! !

Hamote : (tendang Inoue) Jangan, ah ! Aku masih kasian ama Ichigo.

Inoue : (melirik Hamote) Bilang aja situ belum dapet situasi untuk cerita XXX-nya.

Hamote : Dududududuuuu~… (pura-pura gak denger)

Rukia : Inoue licik ! Chap berikutnya giliran aku, dong ! ! (protes)

Hamote : (cekek Rukia) Protes mulu ! Udah, yang penting Read ! Review boleh, tapi yang manis~… Jangan pedes-pedes ;) *plaak*


End file.
